


Poor Pup

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re dead to both of us.  How could you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Pup

“Don’t speak to us ever again.”   


“Look-”   


“No, we don’t want to hear it.  You have betrayed us.”   


“Jack-”  


“You’re dead to both of us.  How could you?”  


“But-”  


“Have you no shame?”   


“Dammit Jack.  It _had_ to be done.  I’m _sorry_.”  


“You are not.  You’re a monster.  Isn’t that right my poor sweet little thing?  Daddy didn’t have to be so mean.”   


“Jack, please stop turning my dog against me.”   


“I hope she shits in your shoes.  I would.”   


Mark let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes.  He propped his hands onto his hips and tried to glare down at the spectacle on the floor of his bedroom, but he couldn’t help the slight twitch in his lips. 

They were just so adorable. 

Jack was sprawled out on the floor on his back with Chica curled into his chest and stomach.  It was so cute that his heart threatened to melt. 

The only problem?  Chica needed to sleep in her bed and Jack needed to sleep in their bed because it was nearing one o’clock in the morning and Mark was tired. 

“Come on, Jack.  Don’t you want her to be comfortable and sleep comfortably? She needs to be in her bed.”   


“But she is in pain, you ass.  She needs me.”   


“She needs you to let her sleep and get her strength back.”   


Jack sighed and looked down at the large dog on his torso.  Mark watched as his face scrunched into worry, then he sighed heavily and let his head fall back onto the floor. 

“Fine.  Take her to her bed.  Just make sure she’s comfortable.”   


Mark slowly crouched down and scooped the dog into his arms, being careful not to jostle her around too much.  He carried her over to her bed and gently laid her back down in a way he thought was as comfortable as possible. 

He truly did feel like a bit of a monster when she just allowed herself to be moved and looked up at him with pain in her little puppy face.  He sat beside her and began to stroke her soft fur in an attempt to comfort her.  He kind of felt like crying, his dog was going to hate him. 

Resigning himself to sitting with her until she fell asleep, he propped his back against the wall and got as comfortable as he could. 

He felt tremendously better when she rested her head on his left thigh. 

He sat there for a few moments, watching as her eyes slowly drooped.  Suddenly, he felt a warm body press into his right side.  

He lifted his arm enough for Jack to rest his head on Mark’s chest.  He slipped the hand that wasn’t petting Chica through soft green hair. 

Jack joined Mark in running his hands through Chica’s fur. “You’re not a bad person, man.  I was just kidding.  We both love you.” 

Mark’s heart squeezed the breath from his lungs.  He pressed Jack’s head closer into his chest and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  “My little family.” 

He felt Jack relax fully against him and smile.  Chica snored softly and Mark knew he should probably get up and head for bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

He was sore as all hell the next morning, but he slept happily and peacefully with everything he loved practically in his lap. 


End file.
